


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Mara_uh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers being little shits to our boy, Crying, Depressed Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Lots of tears, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker defeats Thanos, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicidal Peter Parker, Time Travel, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_uh/pseuds/Mara_uh
Summary: Nature's first green is gold,His hardest hue to hold.His early leaf’s a flower;But only so an hour.Then leaf subsides to leaf.So Eden sank to grief,So dawn goes down to day.Nothing gold can stay.-Before the snap, Peter Parker hadn’t been anything less then bright and joyous.After it was a different story.Sure, nobody except for himself and Dr. Strange had remembered the events that had been burned into his memory, but that just made everything worse. He had nobody to rely on, nobody to talk to.So he bottled it up.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!Credit to poemnothing gold can staygoes to Robert Frost!!!





	1. Prologue

Titan was a cold planet, but it seemed colder without anyone but himself and Stephen. Flecks of dust swirled into a toxic atmosphere, entering the lungs of the two heroes, slowly killing them from the inside. Lungs burnt and mouth tasting sour, the boy collapsed from inside the green surrounding him, sending another cloud of dust into the air and dissipating the magic. The ground beneath him was hard, almost as cold and unforgiving as the man who stood before him, a scowl on his face. 

“Peter, that attempt was almost there.” His cape rippled in the rushing winds. “Get up and try it again-“ he turned sharply and retreated back to his small rock that he claimed as a seat- “or we won’t have the time for another. Make this your final attempt.” 

Nodding to himself, Peter stood up and sighed, unconsciously closing his eyes and tensing up, and waited for the familiar feeling of warmth to surround his shivering body. When it did, his eyes snapped open and he read his surroundings. 

He back in New York. It was a three years ago. He was supposed to be fourteen years old. He wasn’t supposed to know Tony Stark’s security codes, or how to hack into the Avenger’s Tower’s cameras and disable them in under five minutes. He wasn’t supposed to be breaking into Tony’s personal lab, grabbing Vision’s soul stone and smashing it into tiny pieces- but he did, and he took them to safe places. 

Two in the water surrounding Ellis Island, one in a garbage can outside of the Denny’s that always smelled like rotten eggs, a couple shards in May’s garbage disposal, one compressed into a jewel for a ring that he’d probably leave in the quinjet, and the one he gave to a pawn shop owner in Brooklyn. 

The rest he took with him, as he left his sanity behind.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

The school’s hallways felt different. Not better, not worse. Just... odd. Everyone else was laughing and having the time of their lives.

And then there was Peter, with pale skin and prominent cheekbones, who had just killed someone- an AI, but that didn’t matter, Vision is... _was _self aware- and less than a day had passed.__

__He had to constantly refer back to his schedule to even get to his classes- getting there on time would be impossible. He didn’t pay attention in his fourth period- pre calc. He knew everything already, so as the teacher droned on about _whatever _, Peter was sketching the Time Stone in his notebook. He had seen it enough to know every crack and every dent of that thing from every possible angle.___ _

____He heard his name, so he looked up, took one look at the problem on the board, and said “Three hundred fifteen point five hundred seventy three degrees.”_ _ _ _

____Eyes drifting down to his notebook, he started sketching again when he heard his name._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Parker... I just asked if you were still with us, not to solve the problem on the board- which is correct, by the way- but...”_ _ _ _

____At and that point, he started to tune his teacher out before he started blabbing on about whatever._ _ _ _

____He had resigned to the back of his mind, going on auto pilot- which is something he hadn’t done in a long time. After all, he’d spent over a year on a planet, rationing every scrap of food and trying to saving the world. It felt calming, to distance himself from the world a bit and watch his life like a show._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____That sense of serenity was wiped away when someone gripped his arm, snapping him back to reality as the bell rang._ _ _ _

____“Peter, what’s going on? Did something happen at the Internship?”_ _ _ _

_____What Internship?_ _ _ _ _

______The boy who used to be Peter’s best friend stood up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were zoning out. It’s lunch time, now.” Hand still on his arm, Peter was dragged out of his seat and through the hallways. “I have the new Lego Death Star, wanna come help me build it after school?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter sighed, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry, I just don’t feel up to it today.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Looking a bit sad, Ned nodded. But he looked back at Peter with shining eyes. “It’s okay, with the Stark Internship and all. You must be busy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Stark Internship?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they made their way to the cafeteria, Peter focused on his so-called-Stark-Internship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he remembered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He used that lie to coverup his SpiderMan activities. And Ned would find out eventually. May would, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he’d stop that. Prevent it, make sure it didn’t happen. He wouldn’t go patrolling today. He’d stay home and make sure Ned didn’t see the suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’d be fine. He’d tinkered with the past before, he could do it again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates don’t happen often or are short, I crank most of them out during my lunch or at 3AM.
> 
> If you’re confused here’s a timeline on what’s happened so far: 
> 
> INFINITY WAR, but Thanos goes for the Mind Stone before the Time Stone. After receiving news of what happened on the Earth, IronMan and The Guardians use their ship to go to help Earth, leaving Peter and Dr. Strange to defend the Time Stone. They don’t return. Peter and Dr. Strange take matters into their own hands, using the one remaining Stone in their possession to go back in time to destroy the others. 
> 
> After they succeed, they both agreed to go back before anyone had any recollection of the war. So this chapter takes place 2 months after Civil War, exactly where Homecoming begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks.

May wasn’t there when he got home. It was typical, and Peter was glad something hadn’t changed- or been reverted? Which words could describe being thrown into two years ago?- from his time. 

He went to his room, dropped his backpack next to his moderately messy- god, the old him was all over the place- desk. Shoving a few things away, he made room for his homework. He mechanically did his homework- having learned everything already had its perks-, letting his mind wander. 

What would Ned not knowing his secret impact? He wouldn’t have a guy in the chair, sure, but he had lived through the situation once before; he knew what he needed to. And it wasn’t like Liz’s party mattered, it honestly made his life a bit worse. And maybe not having Ned know meant MJ wouldn’t find out on her own, but who was he kidding; she definitely would. 

Maybe he could have his peace for a bit longer. Well, he could have it until his tomorrow rolled around. The meetup with Aaron Davis- it’d have to take priority to make sure everything went smoothly. 

Time was a delicate thing. If anything, Peter would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry i’m not active i’m just kinda in a tough place right now


	4. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck sm i’m sorry :(((

Hey guys!!! I’m so sorry to announce but this book is going to be on hiatus until further notice! I’m kinda swamped at school and with other work. Atm I’m trying to focus on getting a portfolio for high school so I can get into art ||; it’s competitive and I need to focus on my pieces a bit!! Once again I’m so sorry!!!! I will keep posting small oneshots and stories on this account to practice writing, though, so I hope I can keep you guys satisfied with that!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god creating something on here is so complicated


End file.
